Flight around Heartland
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: Astral was bored and decided to take a walk – or rather 'float' – around Heartland...


**Hello! TRPV here! Well, I wrote this oneshot way past my bedtime and posted it on tumblr and I thought maybe it should be here too? Hinted Huntshipping.**

* * *

Astral was bored.

There was nothing interesting on the TV that he could watch and since Yuma and III were both sleeping, he figured he would go outside for a short walk - or rather 'float' - to occupy himself.

It was better than thinking about _him_, that's for sure.

* * *

It was half nine at Heartland Tower, and Haruto was keenly listening to his brother, Kaito, read 'The Tales of the Rebel from Astral World'.

"'So, Astro, being fed up with his pointless mission, ran away from his clan's hideout to pursue his own quest to save Astral World,'" Kaito finished.

"What happens next, nii-san?" Haruto asked eagerly. "I'll read the next chapter tomorrow, Haruto," Kaito told him. "But now, you need to go to bed."

He tucked his young brother into bed.

"Goodnight, Nii-san," Haruto sleepily murmured.

Kaito chuckled. "Goodnight, Haruto," he said before closing the door. It was nice to be around family once in a while. Faker, however, didn't help much on that note.

He sighed. He'd already tucked Haruto into bed, so there wasn't much left to do other than looking out the window or sleeping. He decided to go with the former, walking over to the nearest window to look at the stars.

'The sky looks so beautiful tonight,' he thought. 'Especially that floating blue figure over there that's seems to be drifting of to the le-"

All his thoughts, however, were chucked out the window when he realized that the 'floating blue figure' was undoubtedly Astral. But what was he doing flying about? That's what he was about to find out.

"Orbital," he called in a low voice, not wanting to wake up. The robot wheeled carefully over to him. "Yes, Kaito-sama?"

Kaito opened the window. "Flight mode," he ordered, .

Orbital turned into a jet-pack with wings, which Kaito put on. "And follow that glowing blue figure over there." He pointed to Astral flying off in the distance.

"Hai, Kaito-sama." And off they flew.

* * *

Astral was still flying around Heartland City to see what it was like at night.

"I must say," he said, "Heartland City looks amazing from up here!"

"It does, doesn't it," a voice behind him agreed.

Astral quickly turned around to see Kaito hovering on the air with Orbital on his back. "K-Kaito?" he stuttered, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"Hello, Astral," Kaito said. "What brings you here up in the sky floating about?"

"I, guess I can't do much else other than float around the city at this time," was the answer he got.

There was a long uncomfortable silence after that.

Kaito was the first to break the silence by awkwardly clearing his throat before saying "Well, since we're both here flying around doing nothing, we might as well spend some time with each other."

"Um… I suppose that would be OK," Astral replied. "Should we explore some more? Even though I've been here for quite some time, I still don't know the city very well."

Kaito nodded before flying off North, Astral following close behind him.

* * *

"And that's the Animal Shelter," Kaito said, pointing to a building with pictures of various animals on it. "Lot's of cats live there."

"I don't think I'll be going there anytime soon," he muttered which made Kaito chuckle. "Speaking of cats, Astral, when are you going to make an observation on them?" he asked.

It took all of Astral's willpower not to show any sign of embarrassment. "I'll be doing it soon enough," he told him.

Kaito rolled his eyes, before spotting Yuma's house.

"…Astral?" Kaito called hesitantly. "Mm? Yes, Kaito?" said Astral. "Do you, you know, want to go back to Yuma's house?" he asked, gesturing to the white bungalow to their bottom right.

"Um… it _is _getting late, so I'll go back to Yuma's house," Astral said before starting to fly off to the bungalow. He stopped and flew back to Kaito.

"Arigato, Kaito," he said, kissing his cheek before he left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kaito let a blush show on his face and flew back to Heartland Tower.

"Kaito-sama, when's your next date with Astral?" Orbital teased.

"Shut up, Orbital!" he snapped at the robot.

* * *

**Yeah, i'm pretty sure that was crap. **

**My dad: We're leaving for school now!**

**TRPV: CRAAAAAAAP! Nice to see you again, sorry for not updating the other stories and I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to school in-**

**My dad: *yells my name***

**TRPV: NOW! *rushes to school***


End file.
